


NEEDS

by livingforfiction



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, This Is Sad, everyone in this fandom is sad, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforfiction/pseuds/livingforfiction
Summary: Merluca AU, post 16x14.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	NEEDS

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I opened my text processor and just started typing and this came out. No need to say, I hope they will rise again. Could have more than one chapter.  
> Thank you for reading!

**DAY ONE**  
He went home that night, shortly after she told him to. It was only a few hours before his shift ended and, well, the Chief of Surgery sent him home, so he didn't think anyone would come and stop him, specially not her. He was hurt that she didn't believe in him, that she took over without even a warning and going to Bailey like he were a five-year-old. He's hurt because she compared him to his father, a stubborn, self-centered man. He thought he couldn't trust her, not after everything that happened tonight. He feels betrayed, downgraded, diminished. He should talk to her, maybe that's the most healthy option, but right now he doesn't even wanna hear her voice, or see her face. He wants to focus on the fact that he saved Suzanne. So he goes home, lands into his bed, and doesn't leave until the next day, when it's time to save another life.  
Mer, that's a different story. She went home, and refused to eat what Maggie had cooked. She gave a kiss to the kids, and locked herself in her room. Now laying on her side, facing the other empty side, she rummaged on their entire relationship. A bit more than a year ago, he kissed her for the first time. Her eyes shut replaying that moment, feeling everything she felt back then, once again. How far they were now... like it was a completely different shore. She hoped they could salvage this. Right when that wish crossed her mind, that's when a tear started rolling down. She didn't know why it was different with him... she couldn't understand why she was feeling all of this for him, she didn't want to feel a thing for him. Back then, suffering for Derek, that was worth every single tear I've shed in my life, she thinks, but him... She feels like an idiot. Because she let this happen, she let them become close, and now it goes like this. At some point, she fell asleep.

 **DAY TWO**  
She walks in, not sure of what's the plan, but she has a need to solve this as soon as she can. Also, she's worried. She has no idea whether or not he went home last night. She finally finds him in a break room. It's early, she thinks. She peeks from the door, hoping he at least doesn't run from her. "Can we talk?" she asks in the kindest voice she could put on.  
He catches sight of her, and considers it for a second, before nodding quickly, his face unaltered.  
Mer walks in, unsure of what to do, but chooses to lean on a chair instead of sitting. She's too nervous.  
"How are you?"  
"Good. The sleep helped. You were right."  
Mer smiles. "I'm glad."  
"I wanted to... apologize." Meredith starts, and his eyes went up to hers in an instant. "I shouldn't have taken over the case without telling you."  
"Thanks."  
"And for comparing you to your father. That... must have hurt, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention. Once someone compared me to my mother and I hated it."  
He didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting this.   
"And I wanted to say... that if you really meant what you said yesterday, I... don't want that. So I'm here to ask you if that's what you really want."  
He instantly knows what she's talking about. He doesn't hesitate to tell her everything that's in his mind. "I feel like you don't respect me, Meredith. No matter what I do, you feel like you're better than me."  
"That's not true. Maybe I don't act in the right way sometimes, but that's a lie. I do respect you, Andrew. I think you're gonna be a brilliant surgeon. And you're currently the best resident we have in here. You just cured a patient with a disease that not even we found."  
"Mer, I... I can't have this conversation right now, sorry."  
"So, you're still sure of what you said yesterday?"  
"Why do you care about this so much?"  
"Because I care about you, Andrew." Even though she didn't want it to, her voice started to break. "And maybe I don't say it often... but I AM in love with you."  
Andrew's was petrified the second he heard those words. He wasn't sure how to react, though. No one heard Meredith say these things very often.  
"Mer..." he whispers. "We both have stuff to figure out. I don't think we even recovered from the last break we took."  
Mer nodded, her eyes watering up. She thought about Bailey, who is having uncontrollable attacks of cry, because she felt that way right now. She couldn't control her emotions, and that doesn't happen to her on a daily basis. "It's alright, I'm not asking for an answer, I wanna know if I can wait for you."  
Well that, that word made Andrew's heart softer. Wait. He thought Meredith Grey never waited for anyone.  
"Wait? Why, to run to the Irish in case I say no?"  
"Andrew, stop it, please. I don't care about him or his flirting."  
"Why do you insist on making this even harder?" whispers Andrew to a crying Meredith. He tried to fool himself, but he was on the verge of tears too. It had absolutely nothing to do with masculinity or stigmas, but with the fact that he was too proud to let Meredith see him cry. He wanted her to believe he was over her.  
"I'm just asking you if you're completely sure of what you've said. I will know that I must leave you alone, or I will know I can have hope."  
Don't give in, he said to himself. This can't keep happening and I have to end it. He stared right into her -gorgeous, but swollen- blue eyes and said it. "Yes. I'm sure."   
Feeling like her heart exploded into a million tiny pieces, Meredith nodded once, walked past him and headed to the bathroom. He thought about the woman he loved; her laugh, the smell of her hair, the grasp of her hand into his. All of that, while still sitting in there. He better not be there when she went out, so he left, conscious of the analogy it represented. Leaving that room, leaving her. 

She saw her reflection in the mirror and it disgusted her. The look in her eyes. The heartbreak. The throat pain. HOPE. She didn't remember the last time she used that word. But now, she had none, anyways.


End file.
